Otou-san is my nightmare!
by kyoya misaki
Summary: CHAPTER 4 UPDATE! bercerita tentang GoM(plus kagami minus Kise) bertemu seorang anak kecil yang entah bagaimana nasibnya. Chap4: sosok asli ayah Kise. penasaran? Please RnR!
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa minna... Kyo author baru di sini. Berhubung kyo lagi mood nulis cerita pertama, kyo langsung publish deh... Gomen ne kalo ceritanya rada absurd... kan newbie..*ditabok reader* trus antara judul ama cerita rada gak nyambung jadi mohon jangan gentayangin kyo!

untuk sementara gak ada pairing... tapi seiiring waktu pasti tau lah...

oke gak usah banyak bacotan lagi. check it out!

* * *

**Otou-san,tolong lepaskan aku!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket punya Fujimaki-sensei**

**klo fanfic gak jelas ini punya kyo**

**enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: the begin of story.**

Malam yang sunyi, terlalu sunyi bagi seorang anak kecil berada dijalan raya sendirian. Anak dengan surai kuning keemasan itu kini tengah menangis seperti kehilangan sesuatu atau mungkin tersesat.

"Okaa-san…" lirih anak laki-laki itu. Air mata yang sudah jatuh sejak tadi mulai deras. Sepertinya memang anak itu tersesat. "Okaa-san, doko ni iru-ssu?*" ucap anak itu yang mulai berhenti dan diam di tengah kota.

* * *

Disisi lain, 6 orang baru saja pulang dari pertandingan basket street mereka. Yah, mumpung hari ini mereka dapat libur dari pekerjaan mereka, jadi mereka mengadakan reuni bersama walau hanya bermain basket. Lelah, sudah pasti. Maka dari itu mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke Maji Burger untuk sekedar mengganjal perut mereka yang memang sudah kelaparan sejak tadi. Mereka bercanda sampai mereka menyadari ada sesuatu yang kurang.

"Oy, apa kalian tidak merasa ada yang kurang?" Tanya Kagami. Yang lainnya berpikir keras. Perasaan mereka tidak ada yang kurang. Kalaupun ada, dari tadi mungkin mereka akan panic sejak tadi. Aomine yang menyadari bahwa Kuroko tidak ada memberitahu yang lain "Ngg…minna… Tetsu kemana yah?". TING TONG! Itu dia yang hilang! Kuroko! Entah kemana perginya anak itu?

"Minna…".

"HWUAAAAAAA!" Aomine dan Kagami mulai koor (teriak)

"Nani yo, Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun? Soshite, kimi-tachi no koe*…." ucap Kuroko dengan muka datar sembari menutup sebelah telinganya.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali Kuroko! Jangan pernah muncul tiba-tiba!" teriak Kagami yang diikuti dengan anggukan dari yang lain.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau bawa anak siapa kuro-chin?" Tanya Murasakibara yang kelihatannya sadar bahwa kuroko sedang mengendong anak kecil.

"Entahlah,Murasakibara-kun. Aku sendiri melihatnya di lorong gelap dan menangis sendiri." Ucap Kuroko sambil mengelus kepala anak itu.

"Tetsuya, bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana kejadiannya sampai kau bisa menemukan anak ini?" Tanya Akashi(atau lebih tepatnya memerintah).

"Baik,Akashi-kun. Namun, lebih baik jika kita masuk dulu dan nanti akan ku ceritakan semuanya" ucap Kuroko sopan yang dibalas anggukan dari Akashi.

Mereka pun masuk kedalam Maji Burger dan memesan makanan mereka. Mereka lalu duduk disatu tempat yang sama.

"Sekarang apa kau bisa menceritakannya,Tetsuya?"Tanya Akashi

"Baik Akashi-kun. Ku mulai…"

* * *

Flashback:on (Kuroko's PoV)

Waktu itu, aku ingat kalau persediaan makanan Nigou hampir habis. Maka dari itu, aku memutuskan untuk membeli persediaannya. Namun, saat sampai di toko langgananku, ternyata toko itu sudah tutup. Saat berniat untuk kembali, aku mendengar suara isak tangis anak kecil. _' Suara tangis? Darimana asalnya?' _pikirku. Aku mencari darimana asal suara itu. Ternyata asal suara itu dari lorong yang lumayan gelap. Aku masuk kedalam lorong itu dan mencari asal suaranya sampai aku menemukan ada anak kecil duduk bersender dan memeluk lututnya. _' Anak kecil? Apa yang dilakukan anak ini malam malam begini?' _batinku.

Anak itu mempunyai rambut bewarna kuning keemasan. Wajahnya terlihat berantakan karena air matanya. Tubuhnya penuh dengan goretan luka dan lebam. Aku mendekati anak itu dan bertanya keadaan dari anak itu. Namun, anak itu hanya terdiam dan melanjutkan menangis. Yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya "okaa-san". Kupikir anak ini tersesat atau kabur dari rumah, jadi aku ingin mengajaknya bersamaku. Jika aku tinggal disitu sendirian, takutnya nanti ia bisa bertemu dengan orang yang punya maksud tidak baik.

"ne,apa kamu mau ikut oni-san? Oni-san takut jika kamu disini terlalu lama,nanti akan ada orang yang punya maksud buruk padamu…"ucapku lembut.

Anak itu hanya mengangkat kepalanya menghadapku. Aku bisa melihat iris coklat madunya yang dipenuhi air mata dan wajahnya yang sepertinya terkena tamparan. Dalam hati,aku ingin sekali mengutuk siapa yang berbuat seperti itu pada anak kecil tak berdaya sepertinya. Tak lama, anak itu mengangguk dan aku pun menggandeng tangannya dan pergi kembali. Tapi lama kelamaan anak itu terjatuh. Aku kaget dan memeriksa keadaannya. Saat ku periksa denyut nadinya agak lemah dan kedinginan. Aku pun melepaskan jaketku dan menyelimutinya, setelah itu aku menggendongnya dan membawanya kembali.

* * *

"Jadi begitu ceritanya,minna…" Kuroko mengakhiri ceritanya. Kagami dan Midorima hanya bisa menatap kasihan pada anak itu. Akashi kelihatannya berpikir apa yang harus dilakukan nanti. Sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa diam.

"hei, jadi kita apakan anak ini?" Tanya Aomine.

"entahlah, tidak mugkinkan anak ini kita bawa bekerja. Yang jelas aku juga tidak mau menjaganya,nodayo" ucap Midorima. Tsundere kok dipelihara..

"Aku mungkin bisa menjaganya. Aku akan membawanya ke tempat penitipan anak tempatku bekerja." Ucap Kuroko kalem.

Hening kembali melanda. Mereka masih menatap anak itu. Kagami yang menyadari sesuatu langsung angkat bicara.

"Hei! Ada darah mengalir dari lehernya!"

Kuroko yang mengendong anak itu langsung melihat kearah leher dari anak itu. Panik,bingung dan khawatir adalah hal yang pertama mereka rasakan. Untungnya, Midorima cepat menanggapi hal tersebut.

"Baringkan anak itu! Biar aku urus lukanya!" perintah Midorima.

Mereka membaringkan anak itu dan memberi ruang untuk Midorima untuk bekerja. Akashi menatap miris pada anak itu. _'anak ini…kenapa nasibnya begitu miris?' _ pikir Akashi.

"Che, baru saja bertemu dan bahkan kita gak kenal dengan anak ini. Dan dia sudah merepotkan saja." Ucap Aomine.

"Jangan bicara begitu,Mine-chin. Anak ini mungkin punya beban yang besar untuk anak seukurannya. Pasti ada alasan dibalik ini sehingga dia seperti ini." Murasakibara menenangkan Aomine.

Mereka menunggu hingga Midorima menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Untuk mereka satu setik terasa seperti satu jam. Terasa lama sekali untuk menunggu. Hingga akhirnya Midorima menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Bagaimana Midorima-kun?" Tanya Kuroko yang memang sudah sedari tadi khawatir.

"Dia tidak apa-apa sekarang. Hanya luka kecil. Tapi tadi aku menemukan pecahan beling. Aku tidak yakin, tapi mungkin ia terkena pukulan dari benda beling atau semacamnya" jelas Midorima.

"Orang gila apa yang memukul anak kecil dengan beling. Maksudnya, apa dia tidak punya otak?!" bentak Kagami.

"Tenang,Taiga. Kita akan mengetahuinya saat anak itu bangun. Begini saja, aku sudah memikirkannya dari tadi. Menginaplah dirumahku untuk menjaga anak ini. Bukankah kita masih ada beberapa hari sebelum kembali bekerja?" jelas Akashi.

Mereka berpikir sejenak. Mereka memang tidak tahu siapa anak itu. Tapi, sepertinya anak itu sudah menyita perhatian mereka hanya untuknya. Mereka merasa tidak tenang jika meninggalkan anak itu sendirian. Ide bagus dari Akashi. Karena mau bagaimana? Mereka hanya menyewa apartemen dan tidak cukup menampung banyak orang,sementara masion Akashi pasti lebih besar dan mungkin cukup –bahkan lebih- untuk menampung mereka.

"Baik,kami ikuti ide mu. Mohon bantuannya,Akashi-kun." Ucap Kuroko sopan.

Tidak lama setelah itu, anak itu mengigau.

"Otou-san…kumohon, jangan.. jangan hukum..aku…" lirih anak itu sambil menangis.

Kuroko yang notabenenya adalah penyayang pada anak kecil –sesuai dengan pekerjaan nya sebagai guru di tempat penitipan anak- langsung memeluk anak kecil itu dan memberikan beberapa kata penenang pada anak kecil itu. Merasa anak itu sudah tenang lalu ia kembali mengendong anak itu, mengelus punggungnya dan menggumamkan lagu lembut agak anak itu kembali tidur.

"Akashi-kun karena sudah terlalu malam, bagaimana jika kita segera pergi ke mansion mu?" Tanya Kuroko sopan

"Ho…tenang Tetsuya. Limousine ku sedang dalam perjalanan." Jawab Akashi kalem.

Suasana hening masih setia menemani mereka. Tak seperti biasa saat mereka berkumpul dulu. Apa pengaruh dari anak itu? Entahlah. Tapi yang pasti mereka ingin segera tau apa yang terjadi pada anak itu. Penasaran? Pasti. Bahkan dari raut muka mereka sepertinya mereka penasaran setengah mati tentang masalah yang ada pada anak itu. Namun mereka hanya bisa bersabar karena memang Cuma itu yang bisa mereka lakukan.

Tak lama, terdengar bunyi klakson mobil dari luar. Akashi yang menyadari bahwa itu ada limousine yang akan menjemputnya langsung mengajak teman-temannya (baca:budaknya) untuk menaiki kendaraan tersebut.

* * *

Sesampai di Akashi's Mansion, para maid yang berada didepan mansion langsung menyambut mereka dengan sopan dan bertanya apa yang harus mereka lakukan pada Akashi. Akashi ingat jika ada satu kamar yang lumayan besar yang bisa dipakai mereka semua untuk menjaga anak itu bersama. Akashi pun menyuruh maid tersebut untuk membersihkan dan menyiapkan kamar itu. Maid itu mengagguk sopan dan melangkah pergi. Akashi mengajak para temannya untuk duduk di ruang tamu sembari menunggu.

"terima kasih akashi-ku sudah bersedia mengijinkan menginap di rumah mu untuk menjaga anak ini." Kuroko berkata kalem.

"tidak apa,Tetsuya. Aku juga kasihan melihat anak ini" ucap Akashi sambil mengelus kepala anak itu yang sedang tertidur.

_'Akashi rupanya juga punya rasa kasihan' _pikir midorima dan aomine.

"Tentu aku punya Daiki, Shintarou, kalian kira aku ini apa?"

ohh...mereka lupa kalau Akashi punya err-indra yang lebih untuk mengetahui pikiran kalian. Jangan lupa,nak. Mungkin saja nanti kalian akan digentayangi gunting merah nanti.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, anak itu pun terbangun. kuroko yang menyadari anak itu terbangun berniat ingin bertanya keadaan anak itu.

"Dik, kamu tidak apa apa? "

"ungh…. Ah? HAAAAA! JANGAN OTOU-SAN! KUMOHON JANGAN!" teriak anak itu.

"Kau kenapa dik?" Tanya Kuroko.

"KU MOHON JANGAN MENDEKAT! TOLONG JANGAN LUKAI AKU! JANGAN PUKUL AKU"

"kami tidak akan melukaimu!" ucap Kagami.

"TIDAK! KUMOHON! JANGAN!"

"tenang dik,apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"b-beling...a-a-ayah, takut...aku takut"

Akashi yang sebenarnya punya indra lebih untuk mengetahui pikiran seseorang saja tidak bisa mengetahui apa isi pikiran anak ini.

_'pikirannya gelap, aku tidak bisa melihat apa apa dari pikirannya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan anak ini?' _batin Akashi

**To be Continued**

* * *

translate:

*okaa-san, doko ni iru-ssu: ibu, ibu dimana?

*soshite, kimi-tachi no koe: lalu, suara kalian itu...

* * *

hyaa! jangan tuntut kyo! *dijitak asisten terlalu berisik* yah.. pasti pada ngira ceritanya rada aneh. Tapi, kyo usahain kyo bikin ceritanya lebih bagus...

Buat yang lain klo mau request cerita, silahkan... kyo usahain kok...

trus karena selama 1 minggu kyo bakal ada Ujian jadi kyo hiatus bentar jadi jangan rindu kyo ya! (yukari:siapa juga yang rindu)

ok.. jaa mata ashita..

Kyoya Misaki.


	2. Chapter 2

Yo..minna_cchi_! Sesuai janji kyo yang abis hiatus, kyo lanjutin deh ceritanya! Sempet bersemedi dulu buat dapet pencerahan dan akhirnya dapet juga… Gak Cuma itu doang, kyo mesti bolak-balik nyari software anti blok karena internet kyo fanfictionnya di blok jadi yah lama deh -_-" plus ngebut juga biar chapter 2 nya diupdate pas ulang tahun Kise-chan! **Otanjoubi Omedetou Ki-Chan!** oh iya sebelum lanjutin cerita kyo mau bales review dari reader-tachi dulu. Yukari daftarnya! (yukari:iya, nih.. )

LalaNur Aprilia : he… kyo tadinya juga kasian ama ki-chan kok… pengen banget bunuh yang buat ki-chan kayak gitu! (yukari: dia yang buat,dia yang kesel *ngedumel gak jelas*). Pasti update kok…tenang aja Lala_cchi_!

Aoyama Akiyoru : yep! Bener banget Ao_cchi_, GoM itu kerja, kalo masih SMA susah mikir ceritanya hehehe… Kalo soal ide itu... hehehe tenang… nanti kyo urus masalahnya…*senyum senyum gak jelas* (yukari: ho, ada maksud tertentu tuh!)

Humusemeuke: udah kok…dilanjutin nih… makasih udah baca!

Yosh! Sekarang kyo lanjutin ceritanya. Happy reading minna!

* * *

**Otou-san is my nightmare**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki-sensei**

**Warning: OOC, bahasa sedikit kepeleset, typo, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Kini keadaan anak itu kembali tenang, walau isak tangis masih terdengar dari mulutnya. Keadaan yang memprihatinkan, membuat anak itu kelihatan… ah,bahkan sangat susah untuk dijelaskan. Kuroko masih sesekali mengelus kepala anak itu untuk menenangkan anak itu. Setelah dirasa keadaan kembali kondusif, Akashi memutuskan untuk bertanya pada anak itu.

"hei,dik. Siapa namamu?" Tanya Akashi lembut –takut membuat anak itu menjadi ketakutan jika bertanya dengan nada intimidasi-.

"Ryota, Ki-kise Ryota, hiks…"ucap anak- maksudnya Kise.

Keadaan kembali sepi, yang terdengar hanya sesegukan dan isakan dari Kise. Mereka bingung apa yang harus mereka katakan karena memang mereka bingung apa yang harus dibicarakan. Bahkan, Kagami dan Aomine yang biasanya blak-blakan saja bingung harus berbuat apa. Jam dinding mulai berdentang dan mengisi kesunyian yang masih setia menemani mereka. Kuroko yang menyadari bahwa hari sudah malam mengendong Kise yang masih terisak.

"Akashi-kun, sekarang sudah larut dan anak ini harus tidur. Kita tidak bisa bertanya masa lalunya jika keadaannya saja seperti ini. Jadi bisakah kita pergi kekamar yang kau bilang tadi?" Tanya Kuroko.

Mereka saling berpandangan. Ini memang sudah larut dan mereka tidak bisa bertanya masalah apa yang menimpa Kise. Jadi lebih baik mereka melanjutkan besok hari saja.

Akashi hanya mengangguk dan memberi isyarat untuk mengikuti mereka. Akhirnya mereka pun sampai di kamar yang dimaksud Akashi. Akashi membuka pintu kamar tersebut sementara yang lain hanya bisa diam memandang kamar itu. Bagaimana tidak? Apa kau tidak terkejut ketika melihat kamar yang luasnya sama dengan satu rumah lengkap dengan ruangan ruangannya?

"ngg… Akashi, saat kita pergi kerumahmu dulu, aku tak melihat kamar ini…" ucap Aomine.

"oh,ini? Ini sudah lama dan memang jarang dipakai… sudah lupakan, lebih baik kita beristirahat, sudah malam…" jelas Akashi.

Mereka menatap satu sama lain. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Akashi. Mereka sudah terlalu lelah dan lebih baik mereka segera beristirahat. Mereka masuk ke kamar dan tidur di kamar masing masing dan pergi tidur. Kuroko tidak bisa membiarkan Kise tidur sendirian karena takut dia akan semakin ketakutan nantinya jadi dia tidur bersama Kise.

(Walau mereka berdua tidur bersama mungkin Kuroko tidak menyadari Kise menggumamkan sesuatu, "Ayah,maaf aku meninggalkan ayah.")

* * *

Keesokan hari, mereka semua sarapan dan menjalankan aktivitas liburan mereka. Yah, walau hanya sekedar santai dan bermalas-malasan. Tapi sejak pagi diantara mereka tidak ada yang berbicara, atau lebih tepat nya, sunyi. Entah sepertinya Kise telah membuat mereka berubah 180 derajat. Kalau mungkin dulu tiada hari tanpa keributan, sekarang sepertinya mereka bingung mau melakukan apa.

Mereka masih termenung dengan pikiran mereka sendiri. Masih berkutat dengan apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada Kise. Membawanya ke panti asuhan? Tidak, Kise mungkin bukan anak yatim piatu. Melapornya ke polisi? Bisa jadi, tapi masalah seperti ini di proses terlalu lama oleh polisi karena dianggap masalah sepele. Menyebarkan pengumuman anak hilang? Tidak juga, bisa jadi orang yang mengaku orang tua kise ternyata bukan orang tua Kise dan malah menjualnya sebagai budak anak anak. Oh mereka tidak tega jika anak kecil seperti Kise di perlakukan seperti itu.

Keheningan masih setia menemani mereka sampai Kise keluar dari kamar setelah terbangun dari tidurnya. Kise yang masih terlihat mengantuk melihat bingung keenam pemuda yang tengah menatapnya. Kuroko yang melihat Kise kelihatan kebingungan melangkah mendekati Kise dan menggendong Kise dan memangkunya di sofa. Kelihatannya Kise nyaman berada dipangkuan Kuroko. Iris _honey brown _nya menyusuri ruangan itu sampai irisnya berhenti disuatu benda.

"Teddy bear 'ssu" ucap Kise tersenyum sambil menunjuk boneka beruang yang diyakini adalah _lucky item _milik Midorima.

Midorima yang merasa _lucky item _nya dalam bahaya langsung menjauhkannya dari Kise. Kise yang notabene nya masih polos hanya bisa menahan tangisnya. Sebegitu berharganya kah _lucky item _mu sampai kau tega membuat Kise menangis, Midorima?

Akashi yang melihat itu langsung mengeluarkan gunting kebanggannya. Merasa nyawanya dalam bahaya, Midorima segera memberikan teddy bear nya kepada Kise. Kise langsung tersenyum saat Midorima memberikanya teddy bear itu dan langsung mengucapkan terima kasih.

_BLUSH_

Keenam pemuda itu _blushing _seketika. Akashi yang biasanya mengendalikan dirinya, sekarang juga ikutan _blushing. _Rasanya hati mereka hangat saat melihat Kise tersenyum. Setidaknya lebih baik seperti ini dari pada dia menangis seperti kemarin,kan?

Akashi kembali ke dirinya yang semula diikuti oleh yang lainnya. Kise yang menatap bingung mereka semua langsung angkat bicara.

"nii-tachi, ada apa? Ada yang aneh dengan ku 'ssu?" Tanya Kise sambil memiringkan kepalanya yang membuat dia lebih imut lagi.

" A-a-a... tidak apa apa kise, tenang saja." Jawab Aomine sedikit gugup.

"Oh iya, aku tidak tau nama nii-tachi 'ssu. Nama nii-tachi siapa?" Tanya Kise.

Keenam pemuda itu bertatapan seakan saling menunjuk untuk memperkenalkan mereka. Merasa hal seperti itu memakan banyak waktu lama, Akashi langsung angkat bicara.

"Nanti kau juga akan tau Ryota. " Ucap Akashi singkat yang hanya dibalas anggukan dari Kise.

Diam kembali. Hei, bisakah buat ruangan ini jangan seperti ada jarak satu sama lain? Kenapa rasanya salah satu diantara mereka tidak bisa memeriahkan suasana?

"hey Kise. Mengapa lehermu terluka? Ada beling pula. Apa bisa kau ceritakan?"

Mungkin itu salah satu bagian memeriahkan suasana. Tapi, bisakah Aomine memilih topic lebih bagus atau jangan terlalu _'to the point'_ ? mereka semua menatap Aomine dengan tatapan horror sementara itu Kise sedikit terkejut karena diingatkan dengan kejadian kemarin. Ketakutan kembali menyelubungi Kise.

"Daiki, usaha yang bagus untuk membuat Ryota kembali takut. Kau akan masuk daftar 'acara pemakaman' hari ini." Ucap Akashi sambil mengeluarkan guntinya.

"Tidak heran maka namanya AHOmine Daiki." Ucap Kagami sembarangan.

"Berisik kau, BAKAgami!" teriak Aomine.

Keributan yang dulu kembali lagi saat mereka berkumpul. Mereka akhirnya bisa tertawa dan berbincang dengan lepas tanpa merasa canggung. Semua kembali diam saat mendengar adanya sedikit isakan . ternyata, Kise menarik kecil baju Kuroko. Kuroko menatap Kise yang sedang menahan tangis. Kuroko mengelus kepala Kise dan lalu bertanya.

"Kenapa, Kise-kun?" Tanya nya lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa, nii-cchi. Hanya rindu ayah…." Ucapnya bersamaan saat air matanya sudah tidak bisa terbendung.

Keenam pemuda itu agak terkejut sambil memandang perban yang terlilit rapi di leher Kise. Mereka berpikir, jika mereka ada di posisi Kise, mungkin mereka akan melaporkan ayah mereka kepada polisi dan membenci ayah mereka seumur hidup. Tapi, beda dengan Kise yang justru kelihatan menyesal meninggalkan ayahnya. '_Apa dalam kamusmu tidak ada kata benci, kise?' _mungkin itu yang ada didalam pikiran mereka. Dan mereka pun termenung dalam pikiran mereka sendiri sendiri.

* * *

Disisi lain, seeorang pemuda berjalan gontai menyusuri ramainya kota. Matanya melirik kekanan dan kekiri seperti tengah mencari sesuatu. Ia terus berjalan sambil sesekali menghela nafas. Ia menghentikan langkahnya saat ia sampai di suatu taman. Pemuda itu memasuki taman itu dan duduk di salah satu ayunan yang ada disana. Ia pun membayangkan kenangan kenangan lama.

Pemuda itu teringat akan sesuatu yang ada dikantong jaketnya. Ia mengeluarkan bungkusan kecil bewarna kuning dengan pita orange dan menatapnya. Terus menatapnya sampai ia tidak sadar ada yang jatuh dari matanya. Ia menangis. Bibirnya hanya mengucapkan kata yang semu. Dia pun kembali menatap langit dan mulai berbicara seakan ada orang yang mendengarnya.

" Hari ini hari ulang tahunmu. Dan kau sekarang sudah lari entah kemana sejak kejadian itu. Mungkin sekarang kau sudah menemukan keluarga baru yang akan lebih memperhatikanmu. Dan hadiah kecil ini mungkin tidak akan bisa dipegang oleh tangan putih dan polosmu. Senyum seindah mentarimu mungkin tak akan terlihat lagi." Ia berkata sambil tersenyum simpul menatap hadiah kecil itu.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya menghadap langit dan menarik napas panjang. Mengingat apa yang telah ia perbuat kemarin. Hatinya begitu sakit mengingat kelakuan bodoh yang ia lakukan. Masih terngiang dipikirannya wajah takut dan benci yang ditujukan kepadanya dan suara mohon ampun. Pemuda itu menghela napas dan melanjutkan omongannya.

" Tapi mungkin ada saatnya kau akan datang kehadapanku. Dan mungkin saat itu aku akan memberikan hadiah kecil ini dan meminta maaf padamu. Tapi walai sekarang kau tidak bisa mendengarnya. Ayah minta maaf. Maafkan ayahmu yang bodoh ini, Ryota."

Dan pemuda itu pun menangis pilu sambil mengenggam erat hadiah kecil yang ada di tangannya. Seeakan sangat amat menyesal dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Yah semua orang tau menyesal itu datang belakangan kan?

To be Continue

* * *

OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU KI-CHAN! *tebar bunga*

Fuaah… akhirnya kesampean juga update nya…

Tapi kesannya ulang tahun ki-chan di sini suram amat yah?

Yah, abis kyo baru inget ultah ki-chan sekarang..jadi yah… begitu lah!

For the the last REVIEW PLEASE!

V

V

V


	3. Chapter 3

Konnichiwa minna_cchi_! Kyo balik lagi! Gomen ceritanya jadi update lama abis kyo ada urusan sekolah dari musuh kyo,guru. Jadi menelantarkan begitu saja fic nya teehee (yukari: udah tau salah ketawa lagi… alien macam apa kau?! \ kyo: mou~kyo bukan alien yuka_cchi_.. kyo roh penasaran!-_-")

Jadi mumpung kyo ada waktu senggang sama ada inspirasi langsung bikin deh ficnya… tapi sebelum baca biarkan kyo bales review dari reader-tachi dulu!

Akira Kyouya: honto ni? Arigatou Akira_cchi_~ kyo lanjutin nih…gomen ne kalo lama *bow*

Humusemeuke: Ha'i…ini kyo lanjutin.. gomen updatenya jadi lama begini…

LalaNur Aprilia: oh jelas Lala_cchi_… kan emang kenyataannya kalo AHOmine sama BAKAgami ribut selalu yang lain ikut ribut juga nyahahaha… kalo bapak nya kise Haizaki Shougo reaksi _Lalacchi _apa?hehehe.. Kyo udah update nih.. gomen kalo lama nee…

Zhang Fei: Fei_cchi _bingung? Sama,kyo juga#plak bercanda kok. Jadi gini Fei_cchi_, disini emang Ki-chan bukan anggota GoM dan posisinya digantiin sama Kagami. Biar ceritanya Ki-chan jadi anak yang malang…hehehe. Tapi seiring chapter Fei_cchi _ngerti kok!

Yosh! Karena udah selesai, kyo lanjutin ceritanya. Happy reading minna!

* * *

**Otou-san is my Nightmare**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket© Fujimaki-sensei**

**Warning: bahasa yang dipelesetin,OOC,typo,dsb**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Beberapa bulan telah berlalu, Kise sudah lama tinggal bersama keenam pemuda itu. Mereka pun sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain dan kini Kise bukan Kise yang dulu mungkin masih terus menangis, tetapi ia sekarang adalah Kise yang tersenyum dengan lebar dan selalu ceria bagaikan mentari. Bahkan ia disekolahkan oleh Akashi di sekolah tempat Kuroko mengajar. Kadang sepulang sekolah Aomine –dengan alasan selesai berpatroli padahal kadang suka kabur dari tugas- menjemput Kise dan mengajarkannya bermain basket. Saat di rumah, Kise juga suka membantu Kagami dan Murasakibara untuk menyiapkan makan malam dan meminta Midorima mengajarkannya mengerjakan tugas rumahnya –walau kadang ia tidak bisa dekat dekat dengan Midorima hanya dengan alasan "Oha-asa hari ini mengatakan akan sial jika dekat dekat Gemini-nodayo"-. Mungkin hubungan mereka sudah bisa dibilang antara kakak dan adik. Yah walau kadang ada sedikit pertengkaran kecil, tapi hubungan mereka tetap terjaga.

Sekarang sudah liburan musim panas, dan sebagian orang mungkin pergi ke pantai atau berlibur untuk sekedar menghabiskan waktu bersama orang yang dikasihi. Begitu juga dengan sekelompok kakak ini juga berjanji kepada adik mereka untuk menghabiskan masa liburan mereka dengan menginap ke daerah pegunungan. Tentu saja Kise senang dengan hal ini.

Sehari sebelum mereka berangkat berlibur, tentu mereka semua disibukan dengan tugas mereka agar saat liburan mereka tidak perlu dipusingkan dengan pekerjaan mereka yang menggunung. Kecuali Midorima, tugas nya sebagai dokter sudah diselesaikannya sebelum rencana liburan datang. Jadi,tugasnya menjaga Kise sampai mereka kembali. Mungkin kedengarannya gampang, tapi untuk Midorima itu menyusahkan. Ayolah, sifat tsundere akutnya itu saja membuat orang yang sebaya atau lebih tua susah dekat dengannya apalagi Kise yang hanya anak kecil? Apalagi Kise adalah anak yang sangat penasaran tentang sesuatu dan _hyperactive_. Jadi pasti ia akan bertanya sesuatu maupun itu masalah sepele ataupun besar.

"Midorima-nii_cchi_, apa saja yang ada di daerah pegunungan'ssu?" Tanya Kise.

"Ada banyak hal,nanodayo." Yang sudah pasti dijawab singkat oleh yang ditanya.

"Mou~kalau itu aku juga tahu,nii_cchii_." Kise mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Jika kau sudah tau, mengapa kau bertanya lagi,Kise?" jawab Midorima sambil membaca buku yang penuh dengan istilah rumit.

"Maksudku ada hal menarik apa saja yang ada dipegunungan'ssu? Apa ada taman? Atau mungkin danau? Atau….atau…"

"Cukup,kise. Bisakah kau diam? Apa kau tak tau kalau pertanyaan mu yang banyak itu membuatku tidak bisa konsentrasi membaca,nodayo?" ketus Midorima memotong perkataan Kise yang dibalas dengan ekspresi terkejut Kise.

"Uhm…etto, gomen Midorima-nii_cchi_. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu'ssu." Ucap Kise sambil menahan tangisnya.

Midorima menatap Kise sambil menghela napas dan berpikir sebentar. Kise itu anak kecil yang notabenenya masih polos dan ingin tau banyak hal. Itu bukan salahnya yang ingin banyak tau. Midorima pun menutup bukunya dan melangkah kearah Kise yang kelihatannya masih menahan tangisnya. Mungkin inilah saatnya ia harus bisa melawan sifat tsundere akutnya atau jika yang lain tau Kise menangis karena dirinya, mungkin akan ada gunting merah yang menancap di lehernya saat dia tidur. Midorima harus bisa melawan sifatnya! Tak lama kemudian, Kise terkejut saat ia merasa ada yang menepuk pelan kepalanya. Isakan Kise mulai berhenti saat mengetahui Midorima yang menepuk pelan kepalanya.

"B-bukan maksudku begitu Kise. Nii-san akan memaafkanmu tapi kamu juga harus memaafkan nii-san karena nii-san sudah memarahimu tadi,nanodayo." Ucap Midorima yang akhirnya berhasil melawan sifat tsundere akutnya.

Kise mengangkat kepalanya dan kembali tersenyum. Jujur saja, kali ini Midorima tidak bisa menahan semburat merah yang ada di pipinya. Akhirnya mereka berbicara bersama dan Midorima menceritakan dan menjawab pertanyaan Kise yang tergolong banyak dengan sabar saja. Yah mungkin hari mereka berdua saja di mansion milik Akashi akan hanya dihabiskan dengan pembicaraan dengan topik tentang " ada apa saja di daerah pegunungan", dan "kapan nii_cchi _yang lain akan pulang".

* * *

Tak lama setelah pembicaraan itu, Kuroko sudah pulang dari pekerjaannya yang langsung disambut oleh Kise dengan senyum sumringahnya. Kuroko yang mengingat bahwa ada kedai es krim yang baru dibuka dekat taman bermain langsung mengajak Kise untuk pergi kesana dan sekedar berjalan-jalan. Kise lantas mengangguk dan pergi bersama Kuroko kemudian meminta Midorima agar mengatakan bahwa Kise berjalan-jalan bersamanya jika yang lain sudah pulang dan menanyakan dimana Kise.

Dijalan, tentu saja Kise yang notabenenya _hyperactive_ bisa saja berlari kesana kemari. Maka dari itu Kuroko menggandeng tangannya agar ia tidak terpisah pada anak kecil yang satu ini. Mereka berdua berjalan jalan dan sampai di kedai es krim yang dimaksud oleh Kuroko. Mereka berdua masuk kedalam kedai tersebut dan membeli es krim. Setelah itu mereka lantas pergi ketaman.

Ditaman, Kise melihat anak-anak sebayanya bermain lempar tangkap bola. Ia ingin bermain dengan anak-anak itu. Tapi rasanya tidak enak jika harus meninggalkan nii_cchi _nya sendiri. Kuroko yang mengetahui itu langsung menepuk pelan kepala Kise dan menyuruhnya untuk bermain dengan anak-anak itu. Kise yang merasa diperbolehkan bermain langsung bergabung bersama anak-anak itu. Herannya, walau baru saja berkenalan tapi rasanya mereka sudah sangat akrab.

Kuroko duduk dibangku taman sambil memakan es krimnya. Tak lama seorang pemuda yang mengenakan seragam polisi dan bersurai _midnight blue _datang dan menghampirinya dengan sekantong plastik yang kelihatannya berisi berbagai cemilan.

"Yo, Tetsu. Sedang apa?" tanya Aomine sembari duduk disamping Kuroko.

"Doumo,Aomine-kun. Aku sedang menemani Kise-kun bermain. " Jawab Kuroko sambil menunjuk Kise yang kelihatannya senang bermain dengan teman barunya.

"Hoo~ cepat juga Kise bergaul." Ucap Aomine santai. Sementara Kuroko hanya mengangguk menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Aomine.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Aomine-kun bisa disini?" tanya Kuroko yang tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Kise.

"Oh, tadi aku melihat kau dan Kise datang ketaman saat aku sudah selesai bepatroli. Jadi aku pergi ke supermart dan membeli beberapa cemilan untuk Kise." Jawab Aomine yang juga tidak melepas pandangannya dari segerombolan anak-anak yang sedang bermain itu. Dan mereka mulai bercerita tentang pekerjaan mereka tadi.

* * *

Sementara itu, Kise bermain bersama teman-teman barunya yang ternyata salah satu diantara mereka adalah senior yang Kise kenal yaitu Kasamatsu Yukio. Mereka bermain selayaknya umur mereka. Ada celoteh dan teriakan kecil yang terdengar dari mulut mereka. Mereka bermain lempar bola dan terhenti karena Kise yang melempar bola terlalu kencang.

"Ah, gomen'ssu. Aku ambil dulu bolanya yah!" ucap Kise setengah berteriak sambil berlari mengejar bola itu.

"Ya... hati-hati Kise!" ucap Kasamatsu.

Kise berlari mengejar bola itu dan berhenti ketika bola itu menabrak kaki seorang pemuda yang kelihatannya sedang depresi. Kise yang niatnya ingin mengambil bola itu menjadi agak takut karena ia takut akan dimarahi oleh pemuda itu. Takut temannya menunggu lama,akhirnya ia memberanikan diri berbicara pada pemuda itu.

"Etto… nii-san,ma-maaf, aku melempar bola terlalu kencang dan akhirnya menggelinding kearah nii-san. Apa boleh nii-san melemparkan bolanya kearah ku?" tanya Kise agak takut."

Namun, bukannya mendapat jawaban justru pemuda itu malah diam dan terus menatap kebawah. Kise merasa ia berbuat salah dan ia menundukan kepalanya karena ia takut pada pemuda itu. Jadi Kise memutuskan diam sambil menunggu jawaban dari si pemuda itu.

Disisi lain, pemuda tadi hanya diam dan terlarut dalam pikirannya sehingga dia tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kise. Tapi, akhirnya ia menyadari ada bola disamping kakinya. Ia mengambil bola itu dan hendak mencari pemilik dari bola itu. Namun, ia mendengar suara anak kecil yang ada di dekatnya namun anak kecil itu menunduk sehingga ia tidak bisa melihat jelas wajahnya. Menyadari mungkin anak kecil itu pemilik bola tersebut ia langsung berbicara.

"Ng.. apa bola ini milikmu,dik?" tanyanya sambil memperhatikan Kise yang dibalas anggukan kecil dari Kise.

"Kalau begitu ini ku kembalikan." Ucapnya sambil memberikan bola itu pada Kise.

Kise yang merasa bahwa pemuda itu tidak marah padanya langsung mengangkat kepalanya kearah bola itu dan mengambilnya dari tangan pemuda itu. Ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya hendak berterima kasih kepada pemuda itu, ia dan pemuda itu sama sama terkejut.

"Ryo-Ryouta?! Kau Ryouta?!" ucap pemuda itu tidak percaya.

"Tou-san?! A-a-a...aku harus pergi!" ucap Kise sambil berlari sambil menangis karena ia tak mau harus bersama ayahnya lagi.

"Ryouta! Tunggu Ryouta!" teriak pemuda itu sambil berlari mengejar Kise. Ia harus bisa meminta maaf pada anaknya itu.

* * *

Kuroko dan Aomine yang tadi seru berbicara langsung diam ketika melihat Kise berlari kearah mereka sambil menangis. Kuroko yang melihat itu langsung berlari kearah Kise dan menggendong Kise yang disusul oleh Aomine.

"Kau kenapa,Kise? Kenapa menangis?" tanya Aomine agak panik.

"Nii_cchi_, ayo kita pergi dari sini. Sekarang!" ucap Kise sedikit teriak.

"Tapi, apa yang terjadi Kise-kun?" tanya Kuroko sambil menenangkan Kise.

Tak lama, mereka bertiga mendengar seseorang berteriak memanggil nama depan Kise. Kise yang mendengan teriakan itu sontak gemetar hebat dan tangisnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Aomine dan Kuroko yang melihat Kise seperti itu langsung pergi dari taman itu dan kembali ke mansion milik Akashi dengan rasa penasaran mereka pada apa yang terjadi dengan Kise.

Sementara itu pemuda tadi hanya mencari disekitar taman itu, berharap Ryouta-nya ada disekitar taman. Tapi ternyata anaknya itu tidak berada di taman lagi. Dia hanya bisa membayangkan wajah takut Kise saat bertemu dengan wajahnya. Ia hanya bisa menyesal dan menyesal karena tidak bisa mengucapkan kata "maaf" pada Kise. Ia memandang langit dan berbicara.

"Bagus, sekarang aku telah membuat anakku sendiri takut padaku. Bahkan Ryouta pun lari dariku. Ayah macam apa aku ini? Ayah macam apa aku ini,hah?!" ucapnya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Sekarang ia benar benar berpikir jika anak nya itu akan terus membencinya.

"Benar, bencilah ayah,Ryouta. Bencilah ayahmu yang sudah menyakitimu ini." Ucapnya lirih sambil tersenyum miris.

To be Continued…

* * *

Yohoo! Akhirnya Kyo bisa lanjutin Ficnya! Trus, permintaan dari Aocchi buat bikin Midorima jagain Kise. Gomen ne Ao_cchi _kalo Midorima kurang di nistai disini hehehe…_Nah_ sekarang Kyo mo nanya nih.. menurut Reader-tachi yang cocok jadi ayahnya Kise disini siapa? Trus reader-tachi mo ada kejadian apa ni buat Chapter selanjutnya?

Trus mumpung Kyo lagi baik, reader-tachi boleh request fic apa aja deh! Jadi jangan sungkannya!

For the last, PLEASE REVIEW! Kritikan dan saran Kyo terima!

V

V

V


	4. Chapter 4

yo minnacchi! Kyo balik lagi'ssu! Gomen ne kalo kyo update nya lama banget nih. Iya,kyo tau kyo author yang gak bertanggung jawab menelantarkan fic begitu saja.. Masalah nya ada beberapa perang(?) yang harus kyo lakukan hehehehe (yuka: Kyo sok sibuk!) Dan belom lagi omelan dari Yukacchi yang panjangnya bisa kali buat ngelilingin bumi (Yukari: kyo~*evil smirk+aura kelam| kyo:m-maaf,y-yukacchi!). ja~ sekarang kyo bekal bales review dari yang udah bersedia untuk review.

Shiro yuki: kalo soal pair itu sih bisa diatur'ssu.. tapi centricnya sih ke Kicchan dulu yukicchi. Abis kyo punya nafsu yang tidak sehat(?) sama Kicchan *evil smirk*. Ini lanjut. Makasih udah mau baca'ssu!

Zhang fei: Kalo soal ayahnya Kise OC, pernah sih mikir. Tapi itu kayaknya coba kyo bakal mikir lagi deh'ssu. Makasih udah mau baca'ssu!

Cherry: Sama nih Cherrycchi. Tadi mo Haizaki biar dianiaya sekalian sama GoM *evil smirk* tapi kalo penasaran lanjut baca aja ok'ssu? Makasih udah mau baca!

Humusemeuke: tenang, kyo lanjut kok. Makasih udah mau baca'ssu.

Nanako'Yuri: Whoa.. makasih pujiannya Nanako-san, kyo jadi malu..hehehe.. nih udah lanjut. Makasih udah mo baca'ssu!

Rune Of Darkness: Ha'i~ ini udah dilanjutin kok. Makasih udah mau baca yah!

Nanako'Yuri: Makasih udah mau baca yah… ini udah di lanjutin.. maaf lama yah..

Ok, gak usah panjang panjang lagi. Check it out,minnacchi!

**Otou-san is my Nightmare**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket© Fujimaki-sensei**

**Warning: bahasa yang dipelesetin,OOC,typo,dsb**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Akashi berjalan cepat dari ruangan meeting ke tempat parkir setelah selesai meeting dengan clientnya. Ia sudah janji pada Kise bahwa ia akan menemani Kise mengerjakan tugasnya malam ini. Harusnya ia sudah sampai di mansionnya 15 menit yang lalu. Salahkan clientnya yang selalu mengulur waktu dan managernya yang genit itu.

Sesampainya di tempat parkir, ia langsung menyalakan mobil sport merahnya dan langsung melesat ke mansionnya. Namun, sepertinya akan lama karena kemacetan yang diakibatkan karena kecelakaan mobil. Namun, bukan Akashi jika dia hanya bisa pasrah pada suatu keadaan. Ia menyalakan GPS mobilnya dan mencari jalan alternative. Dan ternyata jalur itu jauh lebih dekat walau jalan yang akan ia lewati agak sempit. Akashi langsung memutar arah mobilnya dan melesat menuju mansionnya.

Di tengah jalan, ia memutuskan untuk membelikan kise sesuatu. Mengingat dia anak yang sangat suka kue coklat, ia singgah sebentar di toko kue yang biasa ia dan Kise datangi jika mereka berdua pergi berjalan jalan. Ia turun dari mobilnya dan masuk ketoko itu. Ia berusaha untuk mempersingkat waktu karena tak mau terlambat untuk menepati janjinya. Sesudah ia memesan kue, ia melihat seorang pemuda dengan wajah muram sedang melihat kue di etalase yang ada disampingnya. Awalnya Akashi tidak begitu peduli dengan pemuda itu sampai pemuda itu bergumam kecil namun bisa terdengar oleh Akashi.

"Ryota pasti suka kue ini. Haha… lupakan. Bahkan ia saja sudah membenciku."

Akashi yang mendengar gumaman pemuda itu hanya mengangkat alisnya. Ia penasaran dengan pemuda itu. Namun di urungkan niatnya itu ketika kue pesanannya sudah datang. Ia pun membayar kue tersebut dan melaju ke mansionnya. Namun, walau begitu, ia tetap tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan kata kata pemuda yang disampingnya barusan.

_'__Apa tadi katanya? "Ryota"? pemuda tadi kenal dengan Ryota?' _batin Akashi lalu mempercepat kecepatan mobilnya.

* * *

Sesampainya mansion Akashi, Kuroko dan Aomine yang menggendong Kise yang masih menangis segera masuk ke ruangan umum mereka yang disambut oleh Kagami dan Midorima yang kebetulan sedang menonton TV di ruang tengah. Midorima langsung mematikan televisi sementara Kagami langsung pergi kedapur untuk membuat susu hangat untuk menenangkan Kise. Midorima dengan tatapan _apa yang terjadi _itu mendekati mereka sementara Aomine hanya bisa membalas dengan tatapan _aku tidak tahu. _Tak lama Kagami keluar dengan membawa segelas susu coklat hangat untuk Kise.

"Kuroko, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kagami sambil mengelus kepala Kise.

"Aku tidak tahu, Kagami-kun. Tapi yang jelas, saat aku membawanya bermain tadi, tiba-tiba saja ia berlari kearah ku dan menangis." Ucap Kuroko sambil menyeka air mata Kise.

"Tapi yang jelas, kita harus sembunyikan ini dari Akashi. Jangan sampai Akashi tahu kalau Ryouta tadi menangis." Ucap Aomine dengan nada serius.

Merasa ide dari Aomine kali ini cukup bagus. Mereka memutuskan untuk membawa Kise ke kamar dan menemaninya pergi tidur. Yah, walau mereka tahu pasti Akashi akan segera tahu, tapi untuk sekarang lebih baik seperti ini dahulu dari pada ada korban jiwa baik mereka ataupun orang lain nanti.

* * *

Sesampainya Akashi di mansion miliknya, Ia langsung melesat ke ruangan tempat para temannya-baca:budak- singgah sementara. Saat ia membuka pintu, harusnya bocah dengan surai keemasan itu menyambutnya dengan senyumnya dan menagih janji Akashi padanya. Namun, untuk pertama kalinya tidak ada sambutan apa apa kecuali melihat Aomine, Kagami, Midorima dan Murasakibara di ruang tamu sambil menonton televisi. Merasa heran, akhirnya ia bertanya pada mereka.

"Na, Daiki. Dimana Ryouta?"

"Aku saja baru pulang patroliAkashi. Tanya Kagami." Aomine melempar pertanyaan.

"Hey! Apa apaan kau?! Aku juga baru pulang kerja!" Kagami mulai membela diri.

Merasa tidak ada gunanya bertanya pada mereka berdua, Akashi melempar pertanyaannya pada si raksasa yang anteng makan umaibo nya.

"Atsushi, dimana Ryouta?"

"Tidak tau, Aka-chin. Coba tanya Mido-chin."

Merasa menjadi tumbal, Midorima spontan menoleh kepada tiga pemuda yang melempar pertanyaan itu sampai padanya.

_'__Ayo Midorima! Keselamatan kami ada pada mu!' _batin ketiga pemuda yang memasang tatapan harap harap cemas kepada sang _live-safer._ Sementara sang_ live-safer_ memberikan death glare andalannya dan mulai menyusun rencana pembunuhan ketiga pemuda yang membuatnya berhadapan dengan gerbang neraka dunia.

"Shintarou, mana Ryouta?"

"Ryouta ada di-"

"AKASHI-NII_CCHI_! SHORTCAKE KU MANA'SSU?!"

Lima pemuda yang tadinya sedang dalam suasana serius langsung menoleh mendengar teriakan cempreng dari sang pemilik suara yang sekarang menagih janji dari Akashi. Disusul dengan Kuroko yang keluar dari kamar dan menunjukan ibu jarinya seperti mengatakan _'Semuanya beres'. _ Aomine, Kagami, Midorima dan Murasakibara hanya bisa menatap heran. Apa yang Kuroko lakukan sehingga Kise satu jam yang lalu menangis sekarang malah seperti anak kelebihan makan permen?

Disisi lain sang emperor menghela nafas lega melihat bahwa Ryouta ternyata baik baik saja. Namun, dia sedikit heran kenapa mata Ryouta agak bengkak.

"Ryouta, kenapa matamu merah?"

Kelima pemuda yang tadinya sudah bebas dari belenggu neraka dunia kembali di tarik ke sana.

_'__Oh, Kami-sama. Bantulah para hambamu yang selalu masuk keadaan keluar masuk neraka dunia ini. Para hambamu ini lelah Kami-sama' _mereka mulai memanjatkan doa.

"Ah, tadi aku kedapur mau ambil eskrim'ssu, trus aku liat toples isinya warna kayak coklat tapi juga abu abu Akashi-nii_cchi. _Keren kan'ssu? Trus aku ambil aja pake tangan trus aku tiup-tiupin. Terus kena mata aku'ssu. Trus mata aku kerasa perih'ssu. Tiba-tiba Kuroko-nii_cchi _lewat'ssu. Trus bawa aku ke kamar buat ngilangin perihnya'ssu. Gitu Akashi-nii_cchi._ Emang itu apaan Akashi-nii_cchi?_ "

Setelah Kise berbicara ada dua kejadian yang terjadi:

1\. Aomine, Kuroko, Kagami, Midorima, Murasakibara berjanji dalam hari mereka akan membelikan Ryouta banyak mainan dan makanan.

2\. Akashi diam memproses kata kata Kise. Pergi ke dapur mencari barang yang di ceritakan Kise. Kemudian kembali dari dapur dan membawa toples yang dimaksud Kise.

"Ini yang kamu tiup, Ryouta?" tanya Akashi.

"Iya'ssu! warnanya keren kan Akashi-nii_cchi_?!" Jawab Kise antusias.

Akashi yang mendengar hal itu hanya menghela nafas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ryouta, ini lada. Ini digunakan untuk memberi rasa pada makanan bukan untuk dimainkan. Kalau sampai kena mata mu, nanti mata mu perih." Ujar Akashi sambil mengelus puncak kepala Kise.

"Iya'ssu. Aku minta maaf. Ngomong-ngomong shortcake ku mana,nii_cchi?_" tanya Kise menagih janji Akashi. Jujur, Akashi lupa janjinya. Tapi untungnya ia bawa penggantinya.

"Nii-san tidak bawa shortcakenya. Tapi nii-san bawa kue coklat kesukaan mu." Jawab Akashi sambil menunjukan cake box di meja makan.

"KUE COKLAT! Ryouta datang'ssu!" Kise berlari ke meja makan. Meninggalkan keenam pemuda yang tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya.

* * *

"Hey, apa kabar mu?"

"Baik. Kenapa kau datang kemari?"

"Tidak ada apa apa. Bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Anak mu sudah ketemu?

"Aku sudah bertemu dengannya. Tapi sepertinya dia benar benar membenciku."

"Tidak mungkin seorang anak membenci ayahnya, kawan."

"Tapi kenyataannya seperti itu."

"Tenang kawan, dia pasti kembali pada mu suatu saat nanti."

"Tapi kapan?"

"Aku tidak tau, tapi kau juga harus berusaha

.

.

.

.

.

Kiyoshi Teppei"

* * *

Ah.. akhirnya selesai untuk chapter sekarang. Readercchi ada yang mau kasih saran, kritik, atau respon silakan review dibawah yah. Jangan malu malu yah!

V

V

V


End file.
